Electrochemical floculation of impure aqueous solutions has been known for many years, but no practical and economical method of treating large volumes of effluent has heretofore been found. With ever increasing standards of effluent purity being imposed on processing and sewage treatment facilities, there is a strong need for an economical method of removing dissolved and other impurities from waste water, streams and the like. Preferably, such a method should be continuous and should be carried out using equipment having a low initial cost, low energy consumption and a low maintenance cost.